1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to masonry tools. More specifically, the present invention relates to core drilling and grinding devices and methods that further maximize containment of dust contaminant while cutting cinder block, concrete, brick, clay, stone, tile and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for grinding, drilling or cutting masonry or stone materials have been known for some time. Also known, is a problem of uncontrolled release of and exposure to airborne dust and particulate matter resulting from the grinding and cutting. As a result, government agencies such as OSHA have promulgated safety and health requirements for wet and dry cutting. In addition to health issues, the dust by-products present a clean-up challenge, even if all individuals in a contained environment have donned respirators.
Development of wet cutting devices and methods is one solution to dust abatement. In doing so, water is applied at the edge of cutting where dust is entrained to the fluid and directed to a holding area. While most wet cutting methods work relatively well, they create additional problems of pollution and environmental concerns. Further, the process creates slurry that adheres to cutting tool materials and components that also requires periodic cleaning.
Many prior art solutions have been proposed that specifically employ dry means to control dust. Examples of such designs include. “Cutting And Dust Collecting Assembly.” by Johansson. U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2008/0163492, “Cutting Apparatus with Dust Discharging,” to Kodani et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,223,161, “Dust-Free Masonry Cutting Tool,” to Bath, U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,196. “Dust Collector for A Power Tool,” by Miller et al., U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2007/0017191, to name a few. Such solutions do not work optimally for various reasons including a lack of a design that is comfortable and easy to work with for a user even in a compact environment. In the case of grinding applications, many prior solutions have the grinding edge covered by a shroud that obscures the operator's view of the work area.
Yet another similar device was proposed by present inventor, Guth entitled “Dust Collection System for A Masonry Saw,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,013,884, and assigned to Masonry Technology Incorporated, assignee of the present invention. This earlier design is a table saw design for masonry applications and not a portable power tool.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a Grinder And Core Drill with Dust Collection that is more efficient among other beneficial aspects over prior art solutions. More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide power core and grind device that integrates dust collection to a single portable unit. It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a shroudless design while still providing occupational safety to a user. It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a design including a conduit for dust collection.